


Sugar

by Rmiro



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmiro/pseuds/Rmiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简短一发ABO肉，不走心的标题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

Sebastian靠在枕头上看着自己的新剧本，Chris穿着松垮的睡衣走进来直接摸上了床。

“新工作？”

“Yep，”Sebastian举起手中的稿子抖了抖，“下周开机。”

Chris笑着枕上了Sebastian的大腿，扭过头注视着对方小声默念台词时微微张阖的嘴唇。

“Seb，”

“嗯？”Sebastian微微侧过头，表情认真又乖巧的看着他的alpha，纯良无辜的样子似乎像是还没从剧本故事中走出来。

“你的发情期快到了吧？”Chris看着心头一软，坐起身来贴近Sebastian，鼻翼扇动深吸了一口空气。

Sebastian淡淡的信息素飘散在房间里，那种温暖又香甜的味道就像柔软的触角一般，无声无息的撩拨着alpha的神经。

“嗯，所以这次我带足了抑制剂，放心。”

“Jimmy不在家。”

“嗯……？“

“你最近太瘦了。“

“所以……？”

Sebastian喉头上下滚动了一番，在他回过神之前Chris的嘴唇便直接压了过来。Sebastian含糊的呜咽一声，他能清晰的感觉到对方的舌头撬开牙关长驱直入与自己纠缠在一起。甜腻的津液蔓延在两人胶着的唇齿间，来不及吞咽的那些液体顺着嘴角淌下，打湿两人紧贴的下巴。舌头被搅得有些发麻，体内不断在升温的欲望烧灼着他的意识，Sebastian有些失神的承受着Chris激烈的深吻，泛着潮红的脸上兴奋的泪水瞬间充盈了整个眼眶。

剧本的稿子散落在一边被彻底遗弃。Sebastian乖顺的环上了Chris结实的肩膀，白色衬衣袖子挽到手肘露出的修长手腕和白皙的脖颈此时也渐渐浮现一层淡淡的粉红色。Chris覆着薄茧的手抚摸着Sebastian颈下脆弱的标记，感受着那具微微扭动的身体下散发出来的大量清晰又诱人的甜香铺天盖地的把他紧紧包裹在里面。

“嗯……Chris……”

Sebastian仰着头呼吸急促，呼出的气息都带着浓浓的甜蜜柠檬味。舌尖习惯性的舔过湿润红肿的嘴唇，Sebastian看着他的alpha，还未到热潮期的小穴开始不自觉的淌出了水。

Chris一只手扣住Sebastian的腰腹，另一只手隔着衣服揉捏着Sebastian的乳头，小巧的乳尖在手指捏弄下完全挺立了起来，在与粗糙的布料摩擦中很快又红肿胀大了不少，Chris解开他的衬衣俯下头直接把乳首含在嘴里玩弄了一番，湿热粗粝的舌苔恰到好处的舔弄着敏感的肉粒。Sebastian颤栗的喘息着，扭动着腰想要摆脱这种甜蜜的折磨，两条大腿无意识的敞的更开，臀部上的布料几乎已经被渗出的体液打湿。Chris在狠狠的吮吸了一下后放开了他，Sebastian含着泪水看着自己有些凉意的前胸，从脸颊到胸口一片潮红下，泛着鲜红的水色的乳头在衣物间若隐若现，Sebastian难耐的呻吟出声，酸胀的后穴又流出不少黏腻的肠液。

火热的嘴唇一路在微湿的皮肤上留下烙印，最后停留在Sebastian不断在淌出水的穴口上，粗糙的胡渣带来的酥麻感刺激着小穴周围的嫩肉变得红肿又湿滑不堪，Chris的舌头小心翼翼的打着圈吸吮，舔舐着洞口流出来的滑腻蜜液。强烈的快感让Sebastian紧紧抓住Chris的后背无法克制的尖叫出声，小穴突然绞紧，精液就直接在射在了自己剧烈起伏的小腹上。

“嗯……啊啊……C , Chris……”

高潮后的Sebastian被弄的连腰都有些麻了，只能有气无力的靠在Chris的臂弯里随他折腾。Chris伸出手揉捏着棉质布料下已经湿成一片的饱满臀肉线条，换成了两根手指熟练的抽插着紧致湿润的甬道。嘴唇游移到Sebastian颤巍巍的性器上，舔吮着铃口刚刚喷溅出来的白浊，柔软火热的舌头仔细扫过滑腻的前端，发出一阵阵淫靡的水声。

Sebastian抽噎着，用带着哭腔的气音呻吟着张开被咬的红肿湿润的嘴唇乞求着。Chris身上浓烈的信息素让他双腿颤栗着试图张开更多，Sebastian摇晃着臀部不断的摩擦着Chris在体内进出的手指，蚀骨的快感从脊椎攀升，越来越多的蜜液随着手指的抽插而涌出来溅到床单上。

“嗯……Chris……求你……”

Chris抽出手指抬高Sebastian的臀部，露出已经湿透了的后穴。被开拓后的穴口无法控制的张阖着，一股股透明肠液像止不住一样往下淌。看着Sebastian眼眶泛红蒙着一层水汽的这般毫无防备的脆弱姿态，Chris深深吸了一口气，浅浅的吻落在Sebastian被泪模糊的眼角，随即拉开Sebastian湿透的大腿，将自己肿胀到发痛的阴茎深深的埋了进去。

后穴被硕大的前端顶开，Sebastian发出一声短促的惊喘。湿滑火热的甬道立刻绞紧了入侵的肉棒。alpha的胯部重重的撞在他的臀上，巨大的性器狠狠的抽插捣弄着甬道，每一次都能准确的撞向Sebastian脆弱的敏感点，反复的刺探碾磨。Sebastian忍不住仰起头哭叫起来，腿间的性器在抽插的快感中又硬热起来。 

“慢点……Chris……太深了……啊啊……”

红肿的后穴被彻底操开，Chris的手掌捏着Sebastian的臀肉拍击着，酥麻到发疼的快感来的迅速汹涌，Sebastian晃着腰本能的迎合着Chris越来越凶狠的顶弄，被开发的异常敏感的身子在Chris刚抚上他的阴茎的那一刻又射了出来，把两人交合的地方弄的一塌糊涂。Sebastian被顶撞的喘不过气来，双腿只能紧紧夹在alpha的腰侧，脚趾因为对方猛烈的抽插而舒服的蜷缩起来，汗水和眼泪交织在一起打湿了酡红的脸庞。

粗壮的阴茎顶进满是蜜液的肠壁又退出来，带出来黏腻液体喷溅到四处又被狠狠的操进去。Chris性奋的舔咬着Sebastian脖间的标记，硕大的头部狠狠擦过敏感点一直到甬道深处。Sebastian胡乱的摇晃着脑袋，只能从喉咙里挤出些模模糊糊的呻吟叫着Chris的名字，湿透的额发黏在鬓角，搂在Chris肩上的关节都绷紧的有些发白。

“啊啊……Chris……想要你的结……”

Chris低吼着咬上omega的脖颈，巨大的阴茎迅速成结填满整个湿热的洞口，将满满的热液射进还在不断收缩的甬道里。Sebastian闭着眼睛，小腹一阵抽搐，再次挺立的阴茎也颤抖的一起射了出来。

Sebastian从短暂的眩晕中清醒过来时，Chris正在亲昵的吻着他的额角。他的后穴还在张阖着，过多的白浊一点一点的顺着被操开的穴口留下，滴落在床单上。

整个房间都弥漫着两人信息素交织在一起的微醺感。Chris温柔的摸了摸Sebastian的后颈，然后环住他往自己的方向搂近一点好让Sebastian紧紧靠着自己的肩膀，“我们第一次成结就是因为你没带够抑制剂，所以我得提醒好你。”

Sebastian靠过去，把自己的大部分重量压到他的alpha身上，然后累的打了个哈欠，抬起酸软的手指有一下没一下的戳着Chris的胡子。

“谢谢关心，sugar daddy。”

“不用谢，kid。”


End file.
